how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin's wedding
Barney and Robin's wedding is the day Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky get married. It is also the day when Ted finally meets Tracy McConnell. The day is referred to as "The most important day in all their lives." The identity of the bride and groom was a long-running mystery slowly revealed over three seasons. Flashforwards to the wedding day occurred in , , , , and . The entirety of Season 9 is set during the weekend of the ceremony; starting from Friday at 10am when the gang is leaving New York City to attend the wedding, as seen in . The ceremony takes place in on May 25, 2013. Details about the wedding were revealed slowly over three seasons: *In , it is revealed that Ted is the best man of a wedding on the day he finally meets The Mother, and it starts to rain before the reception. Ted wishes he had his Yellow Umbrella, which is back in possession of the Mother. *In , Barney is revealed in a flash-forward as the groom, just after the present timeline establishes his second chance with Nora. Robin watches them organise a coffee date, smiling at first but gradually becoming upset. *In , Barney is shown to have thoughts about escaping from the wedding through the window, because of pre-wedding jitters. It is later revealed he just wants to change his tie. *In , Ted calls it "a wedding day that went horribly wrong". It is revealed in a flash-forward that Robin is the bride, immediately after Barney announces his engagement to Quinn Garvey in the present timeline. *In , a flash-forward shows Ted nursing an injured hand after the wedding. It is also shown that it is still raining after Ted leaves the reception when he meets The Mother. *In , Robin is also shown to have thoughts about escaping from the wedding through the window, because of pre-wedding jitters. It is revealed that the wedding takes place in a location on Long Island called Farhampton, and the church Barney and Robin get married in was the same church Victoria almost got married in. *In it is stated that the wedding reception will be held under a big white tent on the front lawn of the Farhampton Inn. *In , it is revealed that The Mother is the bass player in the band playing at the wedding, and Robin is seen on the reception dancefloor with her father. *In , and , it is revealed that the wedding will take place on Sunday, May 25th 2013, at 6pm. *In , it is shown that Robin and Barney will have an elaborate first dance, with some dancers and glitter. Ted reveals to Lily that he plans on moving to Chicago the day after the wedding. Robin and Barney's first dance was never shown. *In The Lighthouse, it is initially revealed Robin's mother cancelled on attending the wedding after being too afraid to board an airplane. However in Vesuvius, her mother ends up making it in time. *In is revealed Lily and Patrice are Robin's bridesmaids. *In it is revealed that Barney not only had Trevor Hudson as his ring bear, but also intended to have a flower gorilla. The Bride Barney and Robin's romantic history goes back to , when they first sleep together. In the Season 3 finale , Barney starts looking at Robin as a prospective love interest following his near-fatal accident. Although he reveals his new feelings for Robin to Lily in , he fails to reveal his feelings directly to Robin, until he finally does in . The two become a couple in the Season 5 premiere, and they persevere until . Robin hints at remaining feelings for Barney in and at the end of when they kissed. That leads to them sleeping together, as revealed in . At the end of , Robin tells Barney she's pregnant. However, after seeing a doctor, they find out that she is neither pregnant, nor can she ever have kids as revealed in . Robin also says that the father of her imaginary kids is Barney, indicating that she wants to be with him. In , Lily informs Ted that Barney's bride wants to see him, hinting that the bride is someone that Ted and Lily are close with. Furthermore, in , Robin asks Ted if he will be her best man after he gets the entire gang to stop their childish behavior. If Robin is Barney's bride, it is likely that Ted is Robin's best man as well as Barney's. In , it shows Robin in a wedding dress. Barney and Robin become engaged in and spend the second half of the eighth season planning their wedding and dealing with issues that come their way. See Also *Barney's Wife *Timeline Of The Wedding Weekend *Guests at Barney & Robin's Wedding *The Wedding Weekend References Category:Who is the Mother? Category:Recurring Elements Category:Events